Truth Be Told
by kissdagrl
Summary: Four long years, stolen glances, hearts desire, wishful thinking, cards on the table, truth be told, in or out, roll the dice. This is a three or four shot. Nothing heavy. Easy reading. Lots of fluff and smiles. Rating will change to M for last chapter. Viva la Rizzles!


**A/N: This is just something fun I'm playing around with while I'm bored. Funny and sweet; nothing heavy like my other stuff. Hope you enjoy. It's a simple three or four shot, easy reading.**

**Maura**

"What exactly is _in_ this purse cause it sure is heavy?" Jane pouted next to me.

I looked up from the dress rack and smiled at her. Jane was wearing her best frown and stood with my purse slung over her shoulder wishing, I knew, that she hadn't allowed herself to be talked into this shopping trip. I poked Jane's ribs where I knew she was ticklish and giggled when she squirmed and whined at me to stop. I loved the way she grinned at my playful gesture despite her bad mood. Shopping was never something I convinced Jane to do easily and the convincing only came after a great deal of manipulation and persuasion on my part that left me exhausted. But I hadn't spent much time with Jane over the last few weeks and I just wanted to be close to her making the nightmare of an argument to get her to come along worthwhile. Even if we _were_ just shopping, for the moment.

"I'm a woman, Jane. There are certain necessities I require on my person at all times in case of emergencies." I said casually.

Jane grumbled.

"I'm a woman _too_ and I can't think of _any_ emergency that would require a suitcase full of crap! I don't even _carry_ a purse. I just put my wallet and my keys and my cell phone in my pocket and I'm good to go!" Jane retorted.

I shook my head and glared at Jane behind me.

"Yes and you make _me_ carry your lotion, tampons, eye drops, spare house key, extra pens, a toothbrush and toothpaste, your favorite candy, and even extra sugar packets in _my_ purse," I argue back.

Jane narrowed her eyes at me.

"I don't _make_ you carry that stuff. You packed that stuff in there yourself. Honestly, I feel like you're walking around with a diaper bag half the time," Jane chuckled.

I pursed my lips.

"Honestly, _I_ feel like you're my _child_ sometimes; hence the diaper bag," I shot back.

Jane looked furious at my quick comeback. I'd become much better at countering Jane's biting sarcasm over the years. Something Jane hadn't become quite accustomed too yet.

"I'm not a _baby_!" Jane said with the most childish expression I'd ever seen on her face before.

I suppressed a chuckle.

"I carry the lotion because you're always complaining about your dry skin. I carry the tampons because you always forget to buy them and have to rush to the store in a panic every month. I carry the eye drops because your eyes get red and irritated after you work a particularly long day studying evidence or crime scene photos. I carry your spare house key because you're always locking yourself out and can't remember what you did with the spare. I carry a toothbrush and toothpaste because you fall asleep at your desk all the time and you're miserable every morning if you don't brush your teeth. I carry extra writing pens because you never seem to have one or misplace them and lose them everywhere. I carry your favorite candy because it helps keep you calm when you're writing up paperwork or studying a crime scene. I carry extra sugar packets because you're always complaining about the blandness of your horrible instant coffee when were riding back and forth from work. You're not a baby, but you're _my_ baby! What would you do without me?" I said turning up my nose.

Jane was grinding her teeth and looked furious that she could find no quick quip to counter me because we both knew I was only speaking the truth. I smiled and turned back to the clothes racks.

"What do you think about this one?" I said pulling a knee length white lace dress from the rack and holding it up to my body to show Jane what it would look like on me.

Jane's eyebrows rose and she stuttered for a moment.

"It's ummm...there's no straps! How does it stay on?" She asked, perplexed by the cut of the dress.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"My breasts will hold it up, it's form fitting. It's beautiful don't you think?" I asked excitedly.

I moved to a mirror in the little boutique and studied my reflection with the dress held against me. I cocked my head and smiled. Jane loved me in white. I'd come to discover that over the years and I was happy it was after labor day and I could finally wear the color again. I loved the way my heels went perfectly with the dress. They were tall, six inch, white stilettos that I'd only ever worn in Jane's company. Today was our first day off together in almost a month and after convincing Jane to shop with me I'd chosen the heels with a smile on my face almost giddy with excitement that I was finally getting to be in the company of the one I loved most outside of work. I loved the way Jane's jaw would drop slightly when I walked by her in tall heels. I don't even know if Jane realized her reactions when they happened; but I'd come to love them and cherish them and dream of them when I was absent Jane's company for too long. Jane noticed my heels as soon as I walked out of my house when she picked me up earlier. She got that dazed dreamy look in her eyes that spoke of wonder and appreciation. I'd smiled the entire ride to the boutique. Jane's head popped up over my shoulder in the mirror. She was wide eyed and frowning slightly.

"Don't you think that dress is a little...short?" She exclaimed.

I studied my reflection a few moments longer.

"It's not too short. It's just a few inches above my knee. It's late spring and I'm wearing this on my first date with my new beau; I want them to like me!" I said cheerily.

Jane's face dissolved into a mask of disgust.

"He'll like you just fine in something longer...and less..._revealing_." Jane retorted grumpily.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to try it on. But you're supposed to be picking something out for yourself too! We both have to be stunning on our first dates." I reminded Jane.

Jane huffed.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into you setting me up. You know I hate all your friends...they're so...boogie! And now I have to eat with two guys I don't know...one of them you lovingly refer to as your 'beau'," Jane said the word 'beau' with a mild but very obvious contempt.

I sighed.

"I know I haven't been quite on the mark in the past as far as making matches for you; but I have a feeling this one will be different. At least I hope so." I admitted.

I wasn't surprised that my voice was a bit nervous. I was going way out on a limb with this date. If it didn't go well I very likely could lose the best friend I'd ever had. But I was tired of waiting and wondering. I was tired of watching Jane walk through life alone knowing how much she needed someone beside her, no matter how vehemently she denied it. I wanted Jane to be happy, I wanted her to smile always, I wanted all her dreams to come true. If I had to make that happen myself and step to the challenge I'd consider myself more fortunate for the opportunity. Who knew Jane better than I? Who knew what made her laugh, and smile, and cry, and pout like a child better than I? I knew what Jane wanted, I understood what Jane needed. If I couldn't make this date wonderful for her I was afraid she'd be lonely forever.

"What's he like again? My date?" Jane inquired as I handed the store clerk the white dress and asked her to hang it up in a dressing room for me.

"What would you like to know?" I asked Jane casually as I strolled around the clothing racks browsing at this and that trying to find something that would suit Jane.

"I dunno. Is he cute?" Jane asked.

I smiled.

"Your date is...well I think you'll find them attractive."

"Does he have a job?"

I chuckled.

"Your date is gainfully employed,"

Jane thought for a moment.

"Is he a _weirdo_?" Jane whispered to me with a voice of concern.

I rolled my eyes.

"Your date may have their quirks, but I think your personalities are compatible." I said honestly.

"I just don't want to get stuck eating dinner with some pompous loser that's full of himself or just wants to get into my pants," Jane sighed.

I turned to her and smiled.

"I'll be there the entire time to filter any conversation you're uncomfortable with. More to the point though Jane, you haven't had sex it quite a while and I'm concerned for you," I admitted lightly.

Jane looked put off.

"What do you know about my _sex_ life?" She hissed at me looking around to make sure we weren't being overheard.

"I only know what you tell me and you haven't told me anything in almost a _year_. It's time you get laid." I whispered sincerely.

Jane looked like she didn't know what to say or think. Her fists were clenched at her sides and her face was contorted in frustration.

"Since when are you so concerned about what's going on between my legs? And anyway I don't see you getting it on either _Poindexter_. Unless you plan on giving it up to your new 'beau' whoever the hell the asshole is!" Jane grumbled under her breath.

"Don't be _mean_ Jane, I've only your best interest in mind." I said as I pulled a sharply cut pinstriped pants suit from the rack. "This will look good on you. And it's just your size." I said holding the suit up to Jane.

Jane looked bewildered.

"That suit costs a month's rent! And I can't show up on a date in a pants suit nicer than the one the guy's wearing. It would be weird. I'll have to suck it up and wear a freaking dress," Jane said unhappily.

I cocked my head.

"I think you should be yourself and wear what makes you most comfortable. I want you to have a good time and you're always so fidgety in dresses." I pointed out.

Jane looked dejected.

"The suit is nice but I can't afford it, Maura. And guys don't care how comfortable you are; they just want you to be pretty." She said sadly.

My heart ached when I saw the misery in Jane's eyes. I never did understand how she couldn't see how beautiful she was. I wished people could see Jane the way I saw her. I wished Jane could see herself the way I saw her. Jane was staring down at her feet and shuffling around awkwardly with my purse over her shoulder. Her long dark locks fell over her shoulders and in her face hiding her expression of self loathing that no one ever noticed but me. I felt a pain in my chest. I lifted Jane's chin with my fingers so we were staring right into each other's eyes. Her dark brown orbs belied a pain I hated seeing. I ran my thumb over her cheek and smiled. Jane grinned a little and blushed, embarrassed by my forthcoming gesture. She always blushed when I looked deep inside of her. She didn't want me to see what was really there behind her hard exterior. Though no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't hide from me. I missed very little when it came to Jane. She was the best part of me, she was my greatest friend and companion. She held me up when I needed strength, she was quick with a joke when I was sad, she owned the only shoulder I cared to cry on, she made me better in every aspect of my life. But what Jane gave me I returned to her in stride. I walked with Jane through ever trial she faced. I was her constant, her confidant, her caregiver when she was weak and her voice of reason when she needed it. In this moment, when Jane's eyes held so much self deprecating torment, I would be her cheerleader as well. Only because I meant every word I said and only wished I could say so much more.

"You're an incredibly beautiful woman Jane Rizzoli; both inside and out. Anyone would be lucky to have the honor of you as their date." I said softly and sincerely.

Jane blushed twice as hard and turned her head away from me letting her curls cover her face again so I couldn't see the flush of her cheeks. But I saw her sheepish grin and smiled to myself.

"You're just saying that cause we're friends; and I still can't afford the suit." She said offhandedly trying to steer the conversation back into a more neutral zone.

I sighed and shook my head. I took her hand and led her toward the dressing room.

...

"Don't you want to change in separate dressing rooms?" Jane wailed as she stood awkwardly inside the dressing room with me.

"NO! We're both girls. We don't have anything the other doesn't have herself, and besides I need you to unzip my dress." I said casually.

"You need a what now wait what me why?" Jane stumbled and stuttered.

I grinned.

"Jane, put down the purse and help me out of my dress," I asked her in a sweet innocent voice.

Jane squirmed and writhed nervously. I could tell she was thinking of a way to excuse herself from the dressing room and bolt for the door.

I rolled my eyes.

"Jane, for heaven's sake would you please help me? You're my best friend. Just unzip my dress." I encouraged her.

Jane sighed and set down my purse. I smiled and turned around pulling my dark blond hair over my shoulder so Jane could find the top of my zipper. Jane took her time approaching me. I studied her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were bright but nervous. She was gazing at my body longingly. I watched her swallow several times and wipe her brow with the back of her hand. If I didn't know better I'd say her hand was trembling slightly. I felt a rush inside me. I'd never felt so beautiful before in my life. I was doing nothing spectacular and we certainly weren't about to join in coitus in the dressing room; but I'd never evoked such a reaction from a man over a gesture so simple as unzipping my dress. I took a deep breath to steady myself. Jane approached me slowly. I felt her hands wrap around my waist and she closed her eyes as her nose brushed against my hair. I heard her gasp softly. Arousal surged through me. I shifted my stance as my thighs moistened. I felt Jane's hands run up my body; I tried to stop myself from trembling but I hadn't the strength to control my body's reactions. Jane slowly pulled down the zipper of my dress. I heard her choke on a sigh as I pulled the dress over my shoulders and let it fall to the floor. I bent down to retrieve the dress and put in on a hanger and hung it on a free hook on the wall. When I turned back to Jane she was staring at my body with a slacked jaw and puppy dog eyes. I giggled.

"Do you like my bra?" I asked sweetly when I noticed Jane admiring my breasts like a love sick teenager.

I ran my fingers over the purple lace of my bra and circle my nipples intentionally but only for a moment. I heard the whimper Jane tried to hide. I grinned slightly to myself.

"Your turn," I said reaching for the buttons of Jane's work shirt.

Jane jumped back and slammed against the wall of the dressing room. Her eyes wide and panicked.

"What are you doing?" She squeaked.

I frowned.

"I'm just helping you like you helped me," I said as innocently as I could.

Jane looked bewildered.

"But I can unbutton my shirt by myself!" She exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes.

"Just come here," I said pulling her toward me gently by her collar.

Jane whimpered and squirmed but I steadied her with kind words and unbuttoned her shirt anyway. I nuzzled my face as close against her neck as I could without our skin actually touching when I pulled the hem of her shirt from her pants. I loved the way her body trembled when my warm breath passed over her tender skin. I wanted so badly to lean in and place the softest kiss on her neck; but I was far too afraid of such an overt advance toward Jane.

I'd spent years wanting her, years loving her, years missing her in her absence, years dreaming of her, years finding my eyes lingering on her when she was happy or sad or excited or anything...everything. I'd loved her since I laid eyes on her four years ago; but never had we dared to speak a word of our true feelings. I wasn't even sure if Jane _had_ true feelings for me. I knew she loved me; she'd proven that to me time and time again. I knew she'd die for me without so much as a second thought. But if she loved me the way I loved her; why wouldn't she just say so? Why did she leave me broken hearted and alone in my bed night after night if she wanted to love me more than just a friend? Why didn't she notice the way I turned down offer after offer, advance after advance from eligible handsome bachelors and spend all my free time with her instead? Jane had never been one to hold her tongue. Jane said any and everything that was on her mind; even if it was inappropriate or hurtful. So why then did she not open up to me; unless I was crazy and misinterpreted every longing look and every smile Jane gave only me. Maybe I _was_ crazy. But I was tired of waiting. I was rolling the dice. I was taking the wager. I was laying the cards on the table. I would know one way or another how Jane felt for me before the night was over. I prayed Jane would love me back or at least be gentle with my feelings if she couldn't find it in herself to take me the way I wanted to give myself to her. I couldn't stand the thought that Jane would turn me away or spurn me outright. The very idea of outright rejection from her broke me and made my eyes water with hot burning tears. Four years was a long time to lie in wait for someone you loved to love you back. The time had come for honest answers; whether the answers were what I hoped and dreamed or not.

I pulled Jane's shirt over her shoulders and hung it neatly on a hook smoothing the wrinkles as I did so. Jane laughed.

"You take better care of my clothes than I do," She scoffed.

I smiled.

"I take better care of _you_ than you do!" I said pulling the white lace dress from the hook.

Jane stood staring nervously at me. She was unsure of unbuttoning her pants I could tell.

"Relax Jane, I won't peek if you're shy," I teased her.

Jane blushed and unzipped her pants. She didn't like to be teased or challenged. I stopped short when she was standing in her underwear with a haughty look on her face. I couldn't stop my eyes from exploring her body. She was so lean and well structured. Her body was strong and her dark olive skin rippled over the toned muscles of her well built form. Her cotton boy shorts hugged her like a glove and I felt my thighs moistening again. I wanted to reach out and touch her. I wanted to run my fingers along the smooth silk of her beautiful skin. I wanted to wrap her in my arms and feel the heat of her warm body against mine. I wanted to feel her hair fall in my face as I lay beneath her and whispered all the words I'd imagined saying to her so many times in my dreams and day dreams. I wanted so many things. I was pulled from my trance by Jane's husky voice.

"Something you like?" Jane grinned mischievously.

I felt myself blush and I turned away quickly. I picked up Jane's pants from the floor, folded them neatly, and set them aside. I stepped into the dress I'd chosen for myself and pulled it up to my waist. I caught Jane watching me with a twinkle in her dark gorgeous eyes. I blushed and tried to hide my sheepish grin. I waited for Jane to dress in the suit and smiled when she buttoned the last button of the white linen shirt. Jane stood proudly in the suit. She was gorgeous and handsome at the same time. She was breathtaking actually. Jane looked down at herself in the suit and smiled.

"It is kinds nice huh?" She remarked happily.

I felt my body flush in answer to her question.

"Yes, It's very nice," I managed to say.

My voice was breathy and shaking slightly. Jane spun around and giggled. She struck a silly runway pose that made me laugh.

"I'm sexy!" Jane exclaimed as she made random goofy poses for my entertainment.

I loved the way Jane laughed. I loved the way she made _me_ laugh. I loved her more than anything.

"Hey...you're turn. Want me to zip the dress?" Jane asked politely.

I stumbled over what to say.

"Actually I need to try it on without my bra, can you help me with the clasps?" I asked.

Jane's face faltered again. Her eyes went wide and puppy dog like again.

"How do you dress yourself in the morning if you can't get in and out of your clothes without help?" Jane asked with a frown.

"I can do it myself, it just takes longer. It's easier with help. Will you help me?" I smiled at Jane.

Jane's face went slack and her shoulders sagged.

"You want me to...to...to undo your _bra_?" She said in a shrill high pitched voice.

I rolled my eyes. I turned around and lifted my hair again so Jane could get as the clasps. I heard Jane moan in defeat. I felt her shaky hands playing at the clasps of my bra. I studied her face in the mirror. I thought I noticed her sweating slightly. I felt the bra loosen and I pulled it over my shoulders and off my body. Jane turned her head immediately and backed all the way to the corner facing the wall. She looked like a child in time out. I chuckled to myself.

"I need your help zipping up, Jane." I said in a low suggestive voice.

Jane whimpered in the corner.

"I think you should wear shirts and pants like me!" She pouted never turning around.

I smiled.

"Jane please. I don't want to be late for our engagement and I need your help." I pleaded with her.

Jane sighed heavily and started banging her forehead against the wall lightly.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Jane wailed.

"What am I doing?" I asked curiously, even though I thought I knew the answer already.

Jane just whined some more.

"Jane this is what women do, what good friends do, we help each other pick outfits. It's fun. It's a bonding experience. Bond with me Jane, I've missed you these last few weeks." I said gently.

"Jesus Christ, Maura! I don't know what kind of women you hang out with; but I must not be like _any_ of them cause I've never been stuck in a dressing room with another half naked woman zipping and unzipping her dresses. This is weird, why don't you think this is weird?" Jane protested.

I folded my arms and frowned.

"You're right. You're _not_ like any woman I've ever know. You're not like _anyone_ I've ever known. And in case you haven't noticed you're my only girlfriend and my only option on shopping trips like this. We've been friends for four years, Jane. I nursed you after you shot yourself. I've seen your body before and it doesn't make me uncomfortable. You've taken down thugs and murderers without so much as flinching. Why do my breasts scare you so much? You know everything about me; things I've never told another soul. My body shouldn't make you so uncomfortable." I scolded her impatiently.

Jane grumbled and cursed under her breath but didn't turn around.

"It's not _like_ that though, Maura." She insisted.

"It's not like _what_?" I spat at her growing more and more impatient by the moment.

"It's just weird Maura GOD! I'm a modest person!" Jane wailed.

I rolled my eyes.

"The human body isn't something to be ashamed of. I didn't know you'd be such a sussy pants; I'll do it myself." I pouted pulling the dress over my torso, breasts, and shoulders and struggling with the zipper.

"Are you trying to say wussy pants or sissy pants? Either way you're ridiculous! Oh here let me do it." Jane said turning around and zipping my dress quickly.

She sighed and stood back studying me. Her expression changed from one of frustration to one of...well...something that wasn't anywhere near frustration. I smiled at my reflection. The dress was fantastic. It clung to my curves perfectly and exposed just enough of my breasts to be satisfying but not scandalous. Just enough of my legs showed to still be called classy but sexy at the same time. I slipped on my heels again and smiled at the way Jane's breath caught in her chest. I turned around to face her. Jane was certainly sweating now, I saw it as plainly as daylight. I ran my hands over the beautiful lace of the dress and smiled. The craftsmanship and needle work were superb. The dress was art. It complimented my body and accentuated my best features. Best of all Jane looked at me the way that made my blood run hot like fire and my insides clench in desire. I could not have asked for more from any article of clothing.

"Do you think my date will like it?" I asked excitedly.

Jane's longing expression turned grumpy in half a second.

"No, I hate it take it off!" She said shortly.

I almost laughed at her childish pouting face.

"It's beautiful," I argued.

"No it isn't it's...it's ugly take it off!" Jane continued on pouting.

I took Jane's hand and pulled her close to me. I turned around and studied our reflections in the mirror. Jane's head shown just over my shoulder. In heels I was almost as tall as her. I pulled Jane's hands around my waist and smiled when she pulled my body into hers. I loved how safe I felt in her embrace. I loved the way she nestled her chin on my shoulder and smiled at our reflection in the mirror. I loved the way her eyes wandered over my bare shoulders and the cleavage of my supple white breasts. I fancied thinking I noticed Jane's eyes linger at the hem of the dress right between my legs. Why was she smiling that way? What was she thinking? Why did that smile make me weak in the knees? I smiled back at her sweetly.

"I think my date will love this dress. And your date will love the suit. I'm buying them both." I said happily.

"Maura..." Jane started to protest.

I reached my arm over my shoulder and closed Jane's lips with my fingers. She frowned at me furiously. I giggled.

"I'm buying them!" I said firmly.

Jane stuck her tongue through her lips and licked my fingers. I squealed and jumped turning around and swatting at her playfully. She wrapped me in her arms and tickled me mercilessly. I giggled and squirmed. Jane laughed and teased me. I finally got her to stop tickling me after I became lightheaded from laughter. We both stood panting and smiling widely at each other. I looked down at my watch and cried out.

"OH! We have to get going, we'll be late for our engagement!" I exclaimed.

Jane sighed.

"Fine. I hope my guy doesn't suck or yours either." Jane grumbled.

"My date doesn't suck. I'll see to it you enjoy yourself no matter what. Afterward you can come back to my place and we'll gossip all about it...that is if we don't get lucky," I said slyly.

Jane rolled her eyes.

"Fat chance of that happening for me, you're sure to get laid in that dress though." Jane pouted.

Her eyes seemed sad for a few moments. Then she shook her head and turned away from me.

"I won't get lucky if you don't get lucky," I said honestly.

"What are we connected at the hip? Your sex life depends on me?" Jane smirked.

I smiled knowingly.

"Don't get undressed, we don't have time. We'll have the cashier clip the tags at the counter. Let's hurry," I said gathering my things and putting my bra in my purse.

Jane sighed and grabbed my dress and her outfit and followed me out the dressing room.

I couldn't wait for our date.


End file.
